Vihti Rise of white raven Soul eater
by Anarchdovey
Summary: She was running, she was running was fast as she could. As she was running, she could multiple voices calling her name. She did not know how long she had ran, but it must have being for a while since she was getting tired. She finally collapsed and lost consciousness.


**Vihti: Rise of white raven**

 **Soul eater**

* * *

"You sure we will find anything from here? the storm has gone already there is nothing here." Soul asked bored. He and Maka were tasked to investigate strange magical storms in remote areas of the world. The latest one was reported to be located in the nearby Death city.

"Stop complaining soul. We were tasked to investigate the forest and we will do so until the Stein and Sid say otherwise." Maka said and scanning at her surroundings. She didn't see anything but the lush trees and bushes. Maka sighed, suddenly she heard footsteps. Someone was running and whoever it was it was coming this way.

"Soul transform!" Maka commanded Soul. Soul did so and transformed into a scythe. Maka caught Soul from the air and prepared for whoever was coming their way. As she was ready to attack young woman came out the bushes and fell unconscious. The woman had a raven black hair, red snake-like eyes and she had a big scar across her right eye she wore a thick leather vest, white shirt, a thick leather gloves and she had a beautiful sword on her back. Maka checked for a woman's pulse. It was faint.  
"She is still alive. We need to get others." Maka said and took out the flare gun and fired it at the sky. It wasn't long until Stein, Sid and other students arrived in the scene. Stein and sid saw a young woman lying on the ground. Stein knelt to check her pulse.  
"I already checked her pulse it's faint we need to get her to the Death city." Maka said. Stein unsheathed woman's sword and tested its blade. It was sharp recently sharpened. The woman took good care of her weapon. Stein gave a sword to Sid.  
"Hold the sword I carry her to the city. Mission, is over." Stein said and took a woman to his arms. Back in the city woman was brought to the Death City hospital. She was still unconscious. Maka and Soul were in Lord Death's office.  
"HEY! HEY, KIDS! Did you find anything? Do you know what's that storm is?" Death said giving peace signs.  
"No, but we did find a woman. She ran to us and lost consciousness. I think she ran from something, but we are not sure what." Maka said.  
"A woman? What did she look like?" Death asked.  
"She had a long black hair and silver snake-like eyes she also had a scar across her right eye. I'm not sure however whether she is human or not. Her soul was odd, but I do not believe she is a witch." Maka said.  
"Ah yes that woman. Stein told me about her. He suspects she has amnesia." Death said. Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty came in.  
"Hi, father. You had something important to say to us." Kid said.  
"Yes. I have a mission to all of you. You need to protect and help restore the woman's memory." Death said.  
"Seems kinda trivial to me. Shouldn't students in the new students handle this." Soul said.  
"REAPER CHOP!" Reaper smacked Soul in the head.  
"I gave you this mission this is important. We do not know what she is so she is too dangerous for new students." Death said  
"So uncool." Soul said.  
"We do as you command Lord Death." Maka said. Kids left the Lord Deaths office and headed to the hospital check on the unconscious woman.

The woman from the storm was still unconscious when Maka and her friends arrived in the hospital few hours later she was put to life support. The nurse had said that the woman's condition had stabilized, but she was still at risk. the sound of medical ventilator broke a silence in the room until blackstar stood up and sighed heavily.

"This is the stupidest mission we being on. We beat Asura we shouldn't be bothered with something as boring as this. Someone awesome like me should be out there killing the most dangerous keshin in the world." Blackstar whined as he sat back down and laid his behind his head.

"Could you stop whining father said that she could be dangerous and he is likely right. We don't know who or what she is, she could be a witch maybe a keshin so we need to make sure she isn't a threat." Death The Kid said in a deadpan tone not taking his eyes off the unconscious woman in the medical ventilator. After several hours, Stein opened the door and came in holding a small leather bound book in his hand.  
"How is she?"Stein asked putting the book on the table next to the woman's bed.  
"Nurse said that her condition is stable, but she still can be at risk." Maka said.  
"Stein, what is that book for?" Kid asked raising his gaze meeting the screw headed scientist's eyes.  
"I found it on her bag. There were quite a lot of interesting things in there, books on monsters, bombs, field alchemical equipment, most interesting thing was that book, her diary." Stein said pointing the little leather bound book on the table.  
"It sais her name is Irata, and that she is a vihti mutant with superhuman abilities."  
"Superhuman abilities? you mean like super strength?" Kid asked intrigued.  
"Among other things. book sais she has small knowledge in magic so maybe she can help us find out what those storms are." Stein said tightening the giant screw in his head. Not long after they heard Irata moaned in slight pain. She opened her eyes and saw the strangers before her.  
"Where am I? And who are you?" Vihti asked confused.  
"My name is Maka I'm a meister and this is Soul death scythe in training and my weapon partner, Death the kid son of Lord Death and future grim reaper, Liz and Patty Death the kids weapon partners their weapon forms are pistols, Blackstar another meister..."  
"And the most awesome meister ever and one day I will surpass a god himself." Black star announced proudly jumping on the bed.  
"MAKA CHOP!" In the second Blackstar, was on the ground bleeding profusely from the forehead. Maka had hit him with a big book that no one saw where she got it from.  
"I'm sorry he sometimes get very excited when he meets new people. He doesn't mean anything bad. My name is Tsubaki Blackstar's weapon partner it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too, but you haven't told me where I am."  
"You are in Death city hospital. We found you from outside the city, you were in pretty bad shape you looked like you were dead. But you are safe now." Stein said still tightening the giant screw in his head.  
"Is there anything you remember? You seem to remember your name so that's a good sign." Irata thought long and hard, but she couldn't remember a single thing from her past all she could recall was a skeletal riders chasing her in the woods.  
"I... I don't remember anything... I all I seem to recall are these skeletal riders on horseback chasing me through the woods." Stein stood up and picked the diary from a table and gave it to Irata.  
"This should jog your memory. Students you can go now your mission is over." Stein said sitting back down on his chair.


End file.
